


Princess Nico

by skellingfish



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lewis is bad in this but don't worry I know he isn't in real life, M/M, halloween party, he loves his pups too much to be mean, i just needed a villain and theyre rivals and all, princess rosberg, this is some seriously gay shit so brace yourselves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:59:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish
Summary: After losing a drinking game, Nico has to go to a Halloween party in whatever costume his best friend Fernando chooses.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).



“Nico, come out of the changing room.”

Nico shook his head, then realized Fernando couldn’t see him. “Do I really have to do this?”

His friend sighed audibly through the door. He could see Nando shift his weight through the crack in the door. 

“That’s what you get for losing at drinking games. Yes, you do have to.”

“Fine.” Nico huffed, smoothing back his styled hair. He pushed the door open. 

Nando took in his costume, his eyes widening in surprise. A sly grin spread across his lips, and he laughed so hard he had to bend double. 

“You--” He broke off, choking on his words. “You look like a  _ princess _ !”

“Well that was the idea.” Nico rolled his eyes, smoothing down the folds of his glittery blue dress.

“Don’t worry your highness,” Nando clapped him on the shoulder. “Just wait ‘til the others see you like this.” 

Nico frowned. “Where’s your costume?”

“Here.” Nando smiled again, reaching into the plastic shopping bag he was holding. He pulled out a fluffy yellow headband. 

“What is that?”

His friend slipped it over his hair. “Here, I’m a lion.” 

“At least I  _ tried  _ to look in costume.” Nico sniffed haughtily. He brushed past the other boy into the hallway, his skirt trailing behind him. “Come on, we have a party to get to.”

Fernando tried to say something witty in reply, but one look at Nico’s retreating back and he was laughing again.

* * *

 

Mark Webber’s Halloween party was the ticket of the season. He was notorious for throwing extravagant parties, managing to get wasted by eight o’clock, and once drinking out of his shoe on a dare. He greeted the pair with a slightly loopy grin when they arrived, welcoming them in an almost incomprehensible slurred accent.

“G’day mate.” he said, sipping peacefully at his beer. Two red devil horns poked from his glossy hair and he had a plastic red scepter clutched in his other hand. “Nice lion costume.”

“Thank you,” said Nando, throwing a meaningful look at Nico as he moved past Mark into the overcrowded house. Nico started to follow.

“Hey there.” Mark stopped him, barring his entrance by leaning across the doorframe. “Aren’t you a pretty princess.”

“Mark it’s Nico.” Nico said, rolling his eyes. The drunk Aussie squinted. 

“Nico  _ Rosberg _ ?” 

“Yes. It’s me.”

Mark laughed. “You certainly clean up well. Come in mate.”

The music was already giving Nico a headache, but he smiled anyway and followed Fernando. He could feel the eyes of everyone in the room on him and his face clouded with a bitter red blush. He felt like he wanted to the floor to swallow him, or maybe just to be consumed by the massive dress which kept getting caught on the furniture. Nando was nowhere to be seen, and with a jolt Nico realized he knew none of the people in the room. He almost tripped as someone stepped on the back of the skirt, turning around to see who it had been. Ah, there was someone he knew.

Lewis Hamilton had a grin of absolute glee on his face. His foot was still on Nico’s skirt. 

“Rosberg? Is that you?”

“What do you want Lewis?” Nico snapped.

“Oh I’m sorry your highness, I didn’t mean to be informal.” He bowed low, in a dramatic, mocking gesture. “Good evening, Princess.”

“Just leave me alone,” Nico said, acutely aware of all the people who had now turned to watch him. The song changed to a soft, slow ballad, leaving a quiet in the air and making it all too easy for everyone to hear what Lewis was saying.

“You look beautiful tonight m’lady.”

“Stop it.” Nico hissed, tugging at his skirt. It didn’t move. 

“If I may say so that shade of blue does you wonders.” 

Someone in the crowd whistled. Nico pulled harder, biting his tongue.

“And where is your prince tonight? Did a lady like you really come unescorted?” Lewis sneered, his face twisting with maliciousness. A few people laughed.

“ _ Shut up _ !” Nico snapped, wrenching at his skirt with one final pull. There was a loud rip and wish that his skirt tore at the thigh, sending him flying backwards into a tall boy with a beer in his hand. He felt the bottle hit him on the head, spraying him with liquid. He shook his dripping hair, seeing stars before he could blink them out of his eyes. The gathered crowd roared with laughter, Lewis standing over him with a smug look. He tipped his solo cup over, pouring the contents over Nico’s already ruined state. The cheap red wine soaked into the ragged skirt, staining the blue a faded mauve. 

“Poor princess.” said Lewis, blowing him a kiss before retreating into the crowd. Beer and tears stung Nico’s eyes, and he got up quickly, slipping on his soaked skirt. Blindly, he rushed from the room, out into the backyard, and collapsed onto Mark’s lawn. He put his head in his hands and cried.

For a moment there was nothing but the sounds of the party behind him, the people still laughing at him indoors. He knew they could see him, that they were probably looking out at him through the windows and taunting him. 

“Hello?”

Nico looked up, wiping the tears from his cheeks. It was the tall boy he’d bumped into before.

“What do you want?” he sniffled. “Have you come to make fun of me?”

He shook his head. “Of course not. I came to say sorry.” He held out a handful of paper napkins, offering them to Nico. “And to help you get cleaned up.”

Nico’s eyes widened in surprise. He’d never seen this boy before yet here he was offering to help a complete mess of a stranger. 

“Who are you?” he asked. 

“My name’s Jenson.” said Jenson. “You’re Nico, right?”

Nico nodded, taking a napkin and trying to wring some of the beer out of his hair. Jenson scrubbed at the stain of red wine, which had unfortunately dug its claws into the fabric and refused to budge.

“Sorry mate, I don’t think this’ll budge.”

Nico shrugged. “It’s okay. I can’t exactly wear this again anyway.” He gestured to the huge tear up the side of the skirt.

“Why’d you wear it anyway?”

He shrugged. “It was a dare. I lost a drinking game and my friend got to choose what costume I wore. Could’ve been worse I guess.”

“It certainly could have. You should thank your friend, you looked great.”

Nico shook his head. “No I didn’t. I don’t know what I was thinking wearing a  _ dress _ .”

Janson paused beside him, his look hardening. Nico felt a pang of anxiety worrying he’d somehow offended his new friend. But when Jenson spoke the only change was that his voice was gentler. 

“Nico, it doesn’t matter that it was a dress.” he said, his eyes on the other boy’s. “What matters is that you came in here looking fucking amazing.”

“Lewis cares.”

“Lewis can fuck directly off.” said Jenson. “He wasn’t teasing you about the dress. He clearly came here with the intention of humiliating you. I mean he was drinking  _ red wine  _ at a party. He just used your costume as an excuse to tease you because he couldn’t find any other justification.”

Nico was quiet for a moment, looking at the stranger in front of him. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

Jenson shrugged. “It just really bothered me I guess. No one should treat a princess like they treated you.”

Nico blushed, looking away and feeling the sting of tears behind his eyes. “I’m not a princess. Please don’t make fun of me.”

“I wasn’t. It wasn’t an insult.”

“Then what was it?” Nico’s throat was tight, holding back the urge to cry. 

“I wasn’t talking about the dress. I was talking about you. You came in here with this air about you like you owned the world. You walked like royalty, like you knew the way people were looking at you.”

“They were laughing at me.”

“They were trying to suppress the fact that you looked fucking hot. Trust me, there’s no one more insecure around hot guys than straight boys.”

_ Wait, did he just call me hot?  _

Nico realized how close they were. Jenson was only inches away, his bright eyes gleaming in the half shadows cast from the party. Nico felt the other’s breath on his neck, warm and sweet, and even though he knew there were people watching him, and that Lewis was probably sneering at the two of them through the glass window pane, Nico suddenly had the urge to lean forward and kiss the boy in front of him.

Jenson got there first, pressing his lips to Nico’s. They were soft, with the sting of alcohol and the warmth of his heartbeat. As Nico carefully explored the boy’s mouth, he caught his pulsepoint, enjoying the gentle rhythm against his skin. His cheeks were still damp with tears and beer, and they stuck slightly to Jenson's. After a moment Nico pulled back. The cool night air felt frigid on his lips, and he couldn’t help himself from smiling shyly.

Jenson gave him a lopsided grin. “See?  _ That’s  _ how you treat a princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you liked your Halloween fic! I know it wasn't very spooky, but I hope it'll do!


End file.
